Unlikely Saviour
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After a mugging gone wrong Peter Parker goes missing and May Parker is dead. Peter finds him in debt to the Merc with a mouth himself but as the search draws on will Peter return to New York or stay with his saviors?


"Alright Al I'm gonna go pick up some dinner! Whatcha want? Lemme guess. Chicken and grape soda." Wade laughs.

"Racist jerk. What are you gonna eat? Bever and moose?" The lady says as the man next to her chuckles.

"Ooooo! That one hurt! Ok but seriously what do you guys want?" Wade says as he fixes his baseball cap.

"Actually now that you mentioned it I do want chicken now." Al says as the man nods.

"I could go for some chicken. Mr. Sparkly man?" Dopinder asks as he looks at the metal man in the kitchen.

"Where is it coming from?"

"KFC!"

"Get me a big bowl of the mash potatoes with the extra on top!"

"Can I come?" A girl asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Sure! We can pick you up a kids meal!" Wade smirks.

The girl rolls her eyes before looking at Wade. "What toy is in the meal this time? I've started collecting them." She says throwing Wade through a loop.

"Uh...I think 12 train pieces!" He says before glaring upwards. "Come on Author! Let's get to the good stuff already!"

((A/N: Fine, fine! Just one more thing!))

"Mr. Pool? Who are you talking too?" Dopinder asks in confusion.

"You'll get used to it honey." Al says as she pats Dopinder's knee.

* * *

"Dude! We bought too much!" Warhead groans as she struggles to carry a few arm fulls of food. "I can't even see where I'm going!"

"Hey! We both have fast metabolism's so we need to eat a lot!" Wade says as he unlocks the Jeep and sets the food in the backseat. "Come on! We gotta get back before this stuff gets co-"

A loud gunshot and a voice screaming out a name made teen and adult jump and look towards an alleyway. "That sounded like..." Warhead says before racing over with Wade right behind her.

What they saw would haunt them both. A man was holding a gun at a boy's head as he sobbed into a womans chest. He screamed as he sobbed. "Sh-Shut the fuck up! She should've just given me the bag!" The man yells as the kid clings to the dead woman.

Wade growled and tackled the man. "Warhead, grab the kid and get into the car! Now!" Wade yells in his deep, scary voice.

The girl quickly took the shaking boy into her arms and dragged him away from the scene. Getting into the car she gently rocked the boy and let him cry on her shoulder. "Shhh, shhh. It's going to ok kid. It's going to be ok." She says softly as she rubbed his back.

A minute later another loud scream could be heard which was followed by distant sirens. Wade jumped into the Jeep with something in his hand which he put in the passenger seat and quickly drove in the direction back home. "How's the kid?" He asks softly as he turns on some soft music.

"Not so good." Warhead says softly.

"Shit. Uh...kid's eat candy right? Will that calm him down?" He asks as he turns towards a Walmart.

"Probably. But be quick! Oh and grab a stuffed animal too." She says as the boy continues to sob into her chest.

Wade quickly jumped out and locked the car. Running into the store he quickly grabbed a cart and filled it with cake, cookies, candy, soda, a Christmas bear, some *ahem* Lady products for Warhead and a few kids dvd's. Quickly doing self checkout he ran back out.

Putting everything in the trunk he quickly gets in and drives home again. "Hey it's pretty quiet back there! Everything...oh. Poor kid." Wade says when he spots the kid clutching to the womans jacket.

"He fell asleep as soon as I gave it to him. He keeps muttering 'Mommy, mommy' so I think that woman was his mom." The teen girl says as she rubbed up and down Peter's arm. "Are we bringing him back to the school?"

"Yeah. Fuck whatever Maximoff and Xavier says he is staying with us until he is in a better set of mind." Wade says softly as he pulls up to the gate.

A few moments later Wade was carefully carrying in the boy with the other teen following behind him holding their food, being careful of the cameras. Carefully opening the door he looks at the three people sitting on the couch or bed with the TV on.

"Ah! There you two are! Was going to send search-" Colossus says as he turns towards the two only to pause in surprise. "Wade? Who is little boy in arms?"

"A kid he saved and who needs the bed more than you so hop off." Warhead says softly as she put the food down on the ground.

"I smell blood. Is the kid hurt? What happened Wade?" Al asks as Wade put the teddy bear down first then laid Peter on top of it.

He smiled when the boy snuggled into it before turning to his friends. "Ok first, he's not hurt. Second, A guy killed his mom in front of him. Third, that blood is his mom's blood and it's already dried." Wade says as he covers the boy up.

Standing straight he growls at those in the room. "And if anyone tells Mr. Sherlock homes looking wheelchair head I will cut off your head!" He says in his deep "Deadpool" voice.

* * *

Biting into some of his chicken Wade watches the kid sleeping in his bed. The kid hadn't waken up for almost three Disney movies. "Are you sure he's ok Mr. Pool?" Dopinder asks as he looks at the boy on the bed.

A moment later the boy was whimpering as he rubbed his eyes. Warhead was next to him in no time with Wade next to her. "Hey kiddo. You ok?" Wade asks softly as Al sits on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on the boy's ankle.

The boy looked up at Wade just as the man remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask. Tears filled the boy's eyes as he looked up at Wade. "Crap. My ugly mug scared him..." Wade says miserably before jumping slightly when a small hand wrapped around one of his fingers.

"Are you ok Mister? Are you hurt?" The boy asks softly as he sat up. "You have scars. Did somebody hurt you? Do you want a hug? You don't look happy."

Wade looked down at the kid in surprise. He wasn't scared? He was startled once again when the boy pulled him down so he was kneeling by the bed, wrapped in the boy's thin arms. The soft flesh of the other's cheek nuzzled against his scarred one.

Wade slowly wrapped his arms around the boy as his boxes talked to him.

(Don't! We'll taint him!)

{Don't hug him. We're disgusting. We don't deserve this.}

(He's a little boy and we're a monster. )

{We're disgusting.}

(We're-)

"Stop that. You're not disgusting or a monster." Peter says softly as he gently rubs Wades head. "You deserve all of the love and care."

The boxes go quiet as Wade feels tears well in his own eyes. Choking on a chuckle Wade speaks. "What are you a mind reader?" He asks softly as he gently grips onto the boy a bit more.

"No. I just know self doubt and that special type of head pain when I see it." The brunette says softly.

The boy continued to pet the back of Wade's head that was nuzzled close to his stomach. Humming softly the younger man gently rubs some of the scars. Wade held on tighter to the boy. "Your scars are pretty. Your pretty!" The boy say.

"No I'm not. I'm disgusting, messed up potato!" Wade whispers. Who the hell was this kid? He's only just met Wade and he's already making him cry from nice words and actually touching him with out disgust on his face. "I'm just a scarred freak."

The boy stops rubbing his head and has Wade look him in the eye. "Scars or not you are still a human being that deserves love and nice things! Besides scars show that we went through a tough time and we survived it. That whatever we went through we didn't let it kill us, that we overcame it. You shouldn't be disgusted with yourself Mister! You should be proud because you lived! You made it out alive!" The boy says with the brightest smile Wade had ever seen.

Tears flowed freely down Wade's face as he buried his face into the kids stomach. The boy continues to hum softly as he pets Wade's head.

Al smiled as she listened to the boy's words. "Your a sweet little thing kiddo. What's your name?" She says as she rubs Wade's back.

"My name is Peter! Peter Parker!" The boy says softly.

"My name is Al."

"I am Dopinder."

"I am Colossus."

"Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

Peter looked at Warhead with a blank face. "You, have the most awesomest name ever."

* * *

The next morning Wade woke up to loud German from behind his door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll clean my room then be down for breakfast red elf!" He groans as he covers his little bed buddy's ear.

The loud German stops before a yelp replaces it. "Guten Morgen, papa!"

"Guten Morgen, kleiner elf!"

Wade chuckled softly as he sat up and carefully got up to clean up but was surprised when he found that the room was with out trash but instead a single trash bag near the desk.

When he went to bed after feeding Peter the floor was covered with trash and chicken bones. Looking at the kid he wondered if he had cleaned up. He chuckled softly when he noticed some frosting on the kids face.

Quickly cleaning himself up in his shower he pulled on his mask, gloves and some sweats that covers his skin completely. Looking at the boy he remembers what he had said the night before. Looking down at himself he lets out a shaky breath.

He changed into a thin white shirt with a hello kitty face on it, a pair of jean shorts and a pair of his Spiderman slippers. He takes off his mask and gloves before he takes a peek at the boy in his bed.

(Heh heh! That sounded dirty!)

{Shut up yellow.}

Nodding when he saw him still asleep he used a sticky note to leave a note for him telling him that he would bring him some breakfast and not to leave the room.

Walking out he helps Al to the elevator, knowing she's a bit more disoriented during the morning so she misplaces her cane a lot. Once they were downstairs he notices that Logan wasn't there.

"Where's Wolvie? Sleeping beauty sleeping in late?" Wade asks as he helps Al sit next to Nightcrawler.

Charles looks up from spreading butter on his toast but is surprised to see Wade without his mask on. He smiled at the other before processing the question. "Logan is at Avengers Tower. Apparently the Aunt to Tony's intern was found murdered and the intern is missing. There's an Amber Alert out for the boy." Charles says as he bites into his toast.

"How old is the kid?" Wade asks as he takes a bite of his eggs.

"He's fifteen. Apparently he has a few mental disorders such as Autism, Depression, Panic attacks and ADHD so there's a rush to get him back or he could have a meltdown or a horrible panic attack." Charles says as he passes Erik the waffles.

"What's his name? Maybe we could help find him." Azazel says as he stops Rogue and Kurt from fighting over the last banana.

"Peter Benjamin Parker."

Colossus, Warhead, Al and Wade all simultaneously choke on their food/drink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Careful! Why are you guys choking?" Scott asks as his brother, Jean and Hank pat the four backs.

"Thank you." They all wheeze out.

Charles frowns and quickly pokes into Warheads memory from last night and he was shocked. "You two saved Peter?" He asks softly.

Wade winces before sighing. "Yes. Warhead and I went to get some dinner for "friends night" and we heard the gunshot. I had Warhead take Peter to the Jeep. I couldn't just leave him there with a dead body." He says softly as he pokes at his food.

"Wade as noble as that is, what you did would be considered as kidnapping." Charles says with a sigh but jumps slightly when Wade jumps up with a growl.

"Yeah, even when I do something good I do something ten times as worse. Fuck you Xavier. He was a little kid cowering beside a dead body! He needed somebody and those somebody's were me and Warhead! He saw it happen! He fucking saw it happen and you wanted me to leave the poor baby boy there!" He growls before heading for the door to the hallway. "Heroes my ass!"

Opening the door his eyes are as wide as dinner plates. Peter was standing there with one of Wade's pistols in his hand, pointed directly to the kids head. "H-Hey kiddo. Why don't you put that down huh?" Wade says as he slowly backs up when Peter walks forward.

Wade trips over his own slipper and drops to the floor. Looking at the gun he saw that the safety was off and it didn't have a clip but that doesn't mean that there wasn't a bullet in the chamber.

"Why am I alive? Why didn't you let him kill me? I have no one! I'm all alone now! Everyone is taking naps! They're all asleep in the dirt!" Peter yells as Erik stands.

"Son put the gun down, now!" Erik says with worry and fear in his voice.

"No! My family is gone! Why am I still here?! Why!" Peter yelled as his fing squeezed the trigger only for the bullet and gun to be pulled safely away from Peter.

Erik held his hand out and drops the empty gun and used bullet in front of him. Looking down at them he realised that the bullet could've ended up in the boy's skull if he was a second late. His heart pounded in his chest as Peter dropped and pressed himself to the corner, scratching his arms. "Lasciami solo! E 'tutta colpa mia! È tutta colpa mia!"

"Bolli bolli pentolino, fa la pappa al mio bambino. La rimescola la mamma, mentre il bimbo fa la nanna. Fa la nanna gioia mia, o la pappa scappa via."

Peter looked up at the voice to see Warhead was closer to him. "Bolli bolli pentolino, fa la pappa al mio bambino. La rimescola la mamma, mentre il bimbo fa la nanna. Fa la nanna gioia mia, o la pappa scappa via." She sings again as she got closer.

Peter's eyes search her face before he softly sings back in a soft voice. "Bolli bolli pentolino, fa la pappa al mio bambino."

"La rimescola la mamma, mentre il bimbo fa la nanna." Warhead sings softly as she sits beside him.

"Fa la nanna gioia mia, o la pappa scappa via." Peter sings as he looks at her cautiously.

"I'm going to touch you ok?" She says in a soft, gentle voice.

Peter looks at her be big tears fill his scared eyes and he's making grabby hands at the girl. "Ellie." He sobs out as his doe eyes lose their faraway look but gain a glassy shine.

Warhead pulled him into a tight hug, gently petting his head. "It's going to be ok Petey pie." She says softly as she rested her forehead against his.

Peter sniffled and closed his eyes leaving everyone to question something that only Havoc spoke.

"What are we going to do with him?"


End file.
